Ab imo pectore
by Sinistrosa
Summary: A travers ses cauchemars : c'est cette scène qu'il revoit sans cesse. Sa mort. Et c'est sa propre voix qu'il entend hurler, c'est lui que l'on sert, fort, si fort pour ne pas exploser. C'est ses yeux qu'il voit encore, deux petites perles ambrées dans lesquelles dansent les flammes de la rédemption.
1. Chapter 1

**Ehhhhhh bien oui, me revoilà avec un nouvel OS ! Et pour changer,... DU DRAMIONE ! (les non-fanatiques, je ne vous comprends pas. Passez votre chemin.). Comme promis, cet OS sera tout sauf joyeux donc je m'excuse d'avance si vous en sortez tristounes (si du moins, j'ai réussi à vous faire ressentir de la tristesse, parce que ça c'est pas encore gagné, ma foi).**

 **Petite explication sur le titre.** ** _AB IMO PECTORE : du fond du cœur_** **.**

 **Cette locution se trouve souvent dans les œuvres de Virgile, pour exprimer l'extrême douleur, qui semble tirer ses larmes, ses gémissements, ses paroles du plus profond du cœur. On dit aussi** ** _imo pectore_** **. Bref, vous avez compris le topo.**

 **Disclamer : comme d'habitude, tout l'univers appartient à JKRowling, sauf ce que j'en fais. En l'occurrence, elle me tuerait certainement, m'enfin.**

 **Je pense rester gentille sur le rating et garder du M. Je suis pas si cruelle (enfin ça c'est parce que vous avez pas encore lu la suite..!).**

 **Détails : Hermione a lancé un sort de Faux Souvenirs sur ses parents, j'aimerai donc que vous vous ôtiez l'idée de l'Oubliette. Ça, c'est seulement dans les films mes petits cancrelats. Donc ici, les Granger se souviennent très bien de leur filles, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être n'auraient-ils pas dû... !**

 **Je n'ai pas non plus fait de prologue. Flemme. Et puis j'aurai pas su quoi dire.**

 **(je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes, d'habitude on me les vérifie mais j'ai agit impunément dans le dos de ma correctrice et meilleure amie. Voilà.)**

 _À ma meilleure amie, qu va sûrement me tuer après avoir lu._

 _Je suis si cruelle._

 _Pour toujours et à jamais._

* * *

 **Et pourtant aimez-moi, tendre coeur ! soyez mère,**  
 **Même pour un ingrat, même pour un méchant ;**  
 **Amante ou soeur, soyez la douceur éphémère**  
 **D'un glorieux automne ou d'un soleil couchant.**

 **\- Charles Baudelaire,** _les fleurs du mal._

 **L'histoire est déjà là, déjà inévitable,**  
 **Celle d'un amour aveuglant,**  
 **Toujours à venir,**  
 **Jamais oublié.** **\- Marguerite Duras**

* * *

 **I – Mort et autre tréfonds**

Il passa pour la cinquième fois une giclée d'eau froide sur sa figure.

Drago n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il allait faire _ça_.

Il soupira -pour la quatrième fois, au moins- et passa une serviette sur son visage, comme si elle était capable d'effacer ses doutes et sa peur. Il s'autorisa à jeter un coup d'œil en direction du miroir de sa salle de bain : son reflet fut similaire à celui d'un fantôme. Un teint cadavérique, des lèvres bleutées, des mèches ternes et vagabondes. Mais _ses yeux_ ses yeux étaient sûrement ce qui rendait le tableau encore plus macabre : d'un grisé usé, comme si toute la vie qui y était renfermée avait été aspirée jusqu'à y laisser du plomb – un gris dont on avait subtilisé chaque étincelles.

La guerre avait laissé plus que des blessures physiques – présentes ici et là sur sa joue en l'occurrence, où une immense balafre recouvrait la moitié de son visage. Quelques striures sur ses lèvres vides de sang, ainsi que de légers ecchymoses dans son cou. Superficiel. Mais Drago sentait que tout s'agitait encore dans sa tête : il voyait encore certaines scènes comme s'il les vivait réellement, il entendait parfois des cris déchirants juste avant que la mort ne les fasse taire.

Mais plus particulièrement cette scène-là, cette scène à laquelle il avait assistée au premier rang : la mort d'Hermione Granger.

L'assassinat aurait été un terme plus exact : d'une main froide, indifférente – celle sa vénérable et détestable tante, Bellatrix Lestrange. Jamais le blond ne l'avait plus haït qu'à cet instant précis : c'était elle qui était à l'origine de ses angoisses, de ce mal-être qui vivait en lui, farouche et impitoyable.

Tout en passant ses derniers vêtements noirs – jamais il n'avait été plus évident de porter cette couleur en cette journée de deuil -, Drago frotta ses yeux injectés de sang avant de relever la tête vers le miroir, jaugeant pour la dernière fois le reflet de celui-ci. _Irrécupérable._

Il appréhendait tellement cette journée : il savait que s'il ne se faisait pas trop voir, il pourrait peut-être éviter les œillades sévères des Weasley – sa famille de substitution, ainsi que celles de Potter. Ce qui lui fera le plus mal, ce sera certainement les parents d'Hermione : perdu dans un monde trop grand qui ne leur appartiendrait jamais, qui leur avait prit leur petite fille.

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, tout en réajustant sa cape luxueuse de chez Guipure, Drago pensa très fort au lieu de rendez-vous avant qu'un craquement sonore ne retentisse. Sa prochaine destination était le lieu où l'on enterrait Hermione Granger.

* * *

Drago arriva sur les lieux, ceux-ci déjà noir de monde. Il soupira légèrement, un peu plus détendu : avec un peu de chance, il ne tomberait pas sur des personnes qui le détestaient plus que tout. Un petit sourire ironique incurva ses lèvres : tout le monde ici le détestait, Drago Malefoy n'avait absolument pas sa place à l'enterrement d'Hermione Granger. Il voyait d'ici les mines attristées, désespérées, anéanties. Comment allait-il faire pour tenir ne serait-ce que le temps d'une journée ? C'était déjà assez insupportable de savoir quelle était la cause de sa petite visite : la mort d'une personne que Drago avait toujours admiré, malgré tout.

Une place immense - dans un cimetière extérieur - fut acquise pour la tombe d'Hermione Granger, semblable à un monument et à la fois un vestige. Haute pierre tombale, où le nom de la jeune femme était écrit d'une écriture blanche – tranchant avec le granit sombre de la roche. Sa date de naissance, ainsi que sa date de mort étaient également inscrites : 1980 – 1998. _Trop tôt pour une personne si brillante_ , pensa-t-il.

Il prit place vers le fond, ne voulant être reconnu de personne le blond voulait juste pouvoir pleurer si l'envie lui en prenait sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. En levant quelque peu le menton, il cru reconnaître cette famille rousse qu'il avait si souvent détesté jadis, ainsi que Harry et d'autres camarades de Gryffondor. Il cru reconnaître des anciens professeurs – Hagrid, de par sa grande taille - _évidemment_ , tiqua-t-il-, une Minerva McGonagall qui essayait de garder un visage impassible, mais que l'on sentait au bord d'une explosion torrentielle de larmes. Ils étaient tous mal en point : des visages dévastés, aussi fantomatiques que celui de Drago. Lui qui avait connu la jeune femme sans en être proche -au contraire-, n'imaginait pas ce que cela pouvait être pour ses meilleurs amis et sa famille. Un cauchemar, au mieux. L'enfer, au pire.

Le blond aurait aimé que Blaise l'accompagne, qu'il soit à ses côtés pour lui donner assez de courage et l'aider à affronter ce moment comme un prince, la tête haute et le regard droit. Mais il n'était pas là, lui aussi en terre – mort dignement en se battant pour _ses_ idées. Le seul prince que Drago n'ait jamais connu avait toujours été ce métis, discret et malin son meilleur ami. Il aurait été le seul qui aurait compris _pourquoi_ il était ici aujourd'hui, le seul qui _savait_ que sa présence était essentielle. S'il avait été là, il aurait certainement ponctué ses phrases de « Salazar que tu es pitoyable, Drago Malefoy. Tout ça pour Granger, en plus ? » puis après un petit sourire taquin, il aurait glissé un « tu vas y arriver, vieux. » et il l'aurait presque cru.

Un grand silence s'installa après que les dernières personnes furent installées. On entendait seulement quelques sanglots par-ci, par-là. La tension était insurmontable : l'ancien Serpentard pouvait sentir cette boule dans sa gorge, qui enflait, enflait et enflait toujours plus, et qui ne retrouverait peut-être jamais sa véritable taille. Tout comme le cœur de Drago, las de sentir que les ténèbres avaient envahis sa vie jusqu'au plus profond de lui-même.

* * *

Après plusieurs rites, ainsi que des derniers regards, Drago se décida à quitter cet endroit maudit – ce fut sans compter sur une main qui le stoppa, agrippée à son épaule. En se retournant, le blond percuta des iris couleur jade ternes, ainsi que d'autres beaucoup plus humaines : ce ne pouvait être que les parents d'Hermione, accompagné d'Harry Potter en personne. Drago les avait reconnu lorsqu'ils avaient jeté de délicates fleurs blanches dans le trou où le cercueil d'Hermione fut installé. Une femme avait le visage bouffi, sanglotait tout en suffocant, et l'homme à ses côtés véritable pilier, lui soutenait les épaules tout en ayant de légers tressautements.

\- Tu es venu, finit par trancher Potter.

Il ne répondit pas : qu'avait-il à ajouter de plus ? Bien sûr qu'il était venu, sa présence ici était évidente pour lui. Elle méritait au moins ça.

Le ton d'Harry montra que la présence de Drago était également une évidence, mais il y décela une légère once de soulagement. L'attendait-il ici aujourd'hui ?

\- Vous êtes Drago Malefoy.. ?, demanda la femme qu'il supposait être la mère d'Hermione.

De grands yeux chocolats - qui lui rappelèrent fortement ceux de _sa_ martyre défunte -, le fixait de tout leur éclat perdu. Elle était blonde mais ses cheveux semblaient aussi épais que ceux d'Hermione, attachés en un chignon lasse.

Comment pouvait-elle connaître son nom ?

« Oui. » fut tout ce qu'il trouva à répondre. Les mots franchissaient le seuil de ses lèvres avec douleur.

\- On a quelque chose pour vous, lâcha son père, d'une voix rauque et cassée.

Si la surprise anima Drago l'espace d'un instant, il ne le montra pas pour autant et se retourna alors totalement vers ses interlocuteurs, comme alerte et à l'écoute.

La mère d'Hermione fouilla dans son sac avant d'y cueillir une enveloppe, qu'elle tendit au blond d'une main tremblante. Ne comprenant pas, Drago observa le visage de la mère d'Hermione, cherchant dans ses prunelles ce qu'elle tentait de lui expliquer.

\- Prenez-là. Hermione l'a laissé pour vous

\- On en a chacun une, compléta Harry d'une voix éraillée, comme pour justifier la présence de ce petit carré de papier entre ses longs doigts.

Délicatement et avec des doigts tremblants, Drago attrapa l'enveloppe avant de la glisser dans une de ses poches intérieures -et magique, également-. Il souffla : un mal de tête lui burinait le crâne, comme si on s'évertuait à cogner à l'intérieur avec un marteau titanesque. Qu'est-ce que tout ça voulait bien pouvoir dire ? Pourquoi diable avait-elle laissé une enveloppe pour Drago Malefoy ou plus communément dénommé son pire ennemi ?

\- Rejoins-nous d'ici une demie heure à cette adresse, dit Harry en pointant du doigt des lettres et des chiffres qui gesticulaient sur le papier.

Il devinait que c'était l'adresse de la maison des Granger, la seule et unique. Une maison moldue.

L'ancien Serpentard releva les yeux vers Harry avant de hocher la tête positivement : il savait que là-haut, il avait énormément de choses à découvrir. Tant pis si il croiserait des gens qui ne l'aimait pas il avait déjà fait le plus gros avec Harry et la famille de Hermione.

Après le transplanage du trio, Drago se dirigea de plus près vers la tombe de la jeune lionne. Une magnifique photo d'elle trônait fièrement sur le marbre de la tombe : elle souriait, vêtue d'une robe rouge – couleur si symbolique pour elle. De longs cheveux bruns tombaient en cascade sur son visage, cachant quelque peu ses yeux malicieux. Elle tournait sur elle-même en faisant virevolter les dentelles de sa robe, ainsi que ses longues boucles brunes. Une esquisse de sourire était visible sur son visage pâle : cette photo était récente, Drago s'en mettrait la main à couper. Ses longs cheveux farouches était légèrement disciplinés, ce qu'il supposait dû à un événement important : car jamais, ô grand jamais Hermione Granger ne coiffait sa chevelure indomptable.

Sur la pierre reposaient l'épitaphe suivant :

« _Maudit soit le destin, qui à nous t'a ravi,_

 _Si ton cœur s'est éteint, dans le nôtre tu vis._

 _A tout jamais, sœur et battante_

 _même face à la mort, véritable gagnante._

 _En la mémoire d'Hermione Jeanne Granger, une mémoire pure de sang pur. »_

Tout en essuyant prestement et par fierté une larme timide, Drago laissa tomber une fleur blanche au fond du cercueil.


	2. Chapter 2

**Deuxième partie (et peut-être dernière, tout dépend si vous voulez un épilogue ? J'ai déjà quelques idées).**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Jamais je n'oublierais son corps, sa peau ni son visage, et jamais non plus je n'avais ressenti avec autant d'évidence que les relations humaines naissent, évoluent et meurent de manière parfaitement déterministe, aussi inéluctables que les mouvements d'un système planétaire, et qu'il est absurde et vain d'espérer, si peu que ce soit, en modifier le cours. 

Michel Houellebecq, _La possibilité d'une île_

Un ciel brûlé d'anciens soleils  
Et toi debout dans ma mémoire  
Dévastée d'ombres et de feux  
Rêve d'un rêve déjà mort.

-Pierre Gabriel, _Lumière natale_

* * *

 **II - Regard cendré consumé dans l'ambre**

Face à ce petit pavillon charmant et timide, Drago ne se sentait tellement pas à sa place.

Tout chez lui rimait avec démesure, luxe et noblesse. Ici, il se sentait ridicule car se prenant trop au sérieux. Devant cette petite porte d'entrée, un aura d'humilité tellement puissant régnait en maître sur l'ensemble de la maison – ainsi qu'une délicieuse odeur de pâtisserie que le blond ne connaissait pas.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un mouvement en direction de la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement sur un Ronald Weasley aux traits durs. Devinant qu'il avait été désigné pour lui faire bon accueil, Drago sentit un long frisson parcourir son échine : jamais il n'avait été question de craindre un Weasley. Oui, mais voilà : quand un dit Weasley se trouvait être plus grand que vous et d'une carrure plus imposante encore, tout en vous lançant des flammes à travers des yeux tristes, il ne fallait pas envisager ne serait-ce que lui sourire. De plus, il paraissait encore plus menaçant avec ses petites striures un peu partout sur son visage triste...

Ron s'espaça tout en lui ouvrant la porte en grand : il eut alors une vision globale des gens qui se trouvaient ici. Un petit comité de personne, des gens qui tenaient énormément à Hermione et qui a avait eu des liens fort avec elle. Il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il faisait ici.

\- Rentre.

Son ton fut froid, sans appel. Drago ne se fit pas prier et fit un pas en avant. Il jeta un regard au roux, comme pour lui demander visuellement et silencieusement sa permission pour continuer d'avancer. Il sentait que le Weasley se retenait pour ne pas le punaiser au mur, tel un vulgaire objet. Il sentait dans ses yeux, une pointe infinie de tristesse, mais également de la haine - volcanique, brutale, dévastatrice. Il ne devait pas comprendre la raison de sa présence, tout comme le blond lui-même.

Il n'avait pas le droit d'être là : c'était ça que renvoyaient les yeux du roux. _Moi je l'ai aimé et je l'aimerai toujours. J'étais là pendant sept ans. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, toi ?! Je la connais par cœur et elle savait tout de moi. Mon amie, puis ma sœur, puis mon amour. Qu'est-ce que tu étais, toi ?!_

Après cet affrontement silencieux les deux baissèrent les yeux, comme s'ils se rappelaient brutalement quel événement avait lieu aujourd'hui. _Elle_ ne méritait pas et n'aurait pas voulu ça. C'est comme si, mentalement, Hermione Granger les avait rappelé à l'ordre. « Ronald Weasley ! Drago Malefoy ! » aurait-elle rappelé à l'ordre, avec sa manie d'utiliser les prénoms en entier lorsqu'elle était en colère. « Quel sens des priorités et quelle maturité ! De vrais gamins. Apprenez à grandir où nous n'y arriverez jamais ! » et ils n'auraient jamais vraiment su de quoi elle parlait, mais lorsque Hermione Granger était énervé, il n'y avait plus de camps ni répartition : ils se retrouvaient tous du même cotés.

Lorsqu'il pénétra enfin dans la maison, cette odeur caractéristique de viennoiserie lui réchauffa le cœur : ce foyer était tellement chaleureux, confortable, reposant. Un mélange subtil entre un velouté de nuage et un aura familial puissant. Un cliquetis sec de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre dans son dos, précédant un bousculement d'épaule de Ron lorsqu'il passa devant lui. Il soupira.

Ici, Hermione était partout, sans être là.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'anticiper l'arrivée de Ginny et Luna, lui provoquant un léger sursaut.

\- Bonjour Drago, énonça doucement la rouquine.

Le regard de Luna pétilla – c'était sûrement sa façon de le saluer.

\- Hm,..Bonjour..?

Les deux jeunes filles sourirent de concert. Une nouvelle fois, il n'eut pas le temps d'anticiper tout mouvement que les deux bras de la petite blonde l'enveloppèrent avec douceur – il n'eut cependant pas le temps de réagir que l'ancienne Serdaigle s'était déjà retirée. Elle avait joint ses bras dans son dos et basculer sur ses pieds comme une enfant perdue. Ginny, elle, gardait ses mains le long du corps – beaucoup moins à l'aise. Cependant Drago sentait qu'une grande complicité liait les deux jeunes femmes.

C'était comme si un secret qu'elle partageait les ralliait, face à lui.

\- On t'attendait, déclara Ginny.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait garder le silence.

\- Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi, réussit-il à articuler.

C'était la première fois qu'il s'adressait aux amis d'Hermione sans les agresser : grande première qui parut déstabilisante pour tout le monde.

\- Tu n'es pas le seul, dit-elle en esquissant un léger sourire.

De concert une nouvelle fois, Luna et Ginny dérivèrent leurs regards vers Ron qui parlait avec le père de la défunte : de légers sourires surplombaient leurs lèvres, comme s'ils se rappelaient de bons moments en mémoire de la jeune femme.

Quelques mètres plus loin, Neville essuyait de discrète larmes avec un mouchoir, la main de Minerva McGonagall sur son épaule. Hermione avait été la première en croire en lui, Drago s'en souvenait parfaitement.

Ça lui avait semblé abject, puis il avait compris. L'ancienne Gryffondor faisait la différence entre ce qu'elle voyait et ce qu'elle percevait. Il le savait, puisqu'elle l'avait fait pour lui, pendant la bataille, en le sauvant des flammes...pour finir par mourir quelques heures suivantes.

\- La mère d'Hermione tenait vraiment à te rencontrer.

Une lueur de panique dû passer dans le regard du blond pour que Ginny reprenne la parole :

\- Elle ne sait rien.

\- Mais elle se doute de quelque chose.. ajouta malicieusement la blonde.

\- Luna ! Dit-elle en lui adressant un coup de coude et un regard sévère.

Celle-ci pinça les lèvres pareillement à un enfant prit sur le fait – dans d'autres circonstances, cette situation aurait pu faire sourire.

Drago ne sût jamais vraiment de quoi il en était ni de quoi la jeune femme pouvait parler puisque la mère d'Hermione arrivait déjà vers lui.

Dans sa main, elle tenait une tasse fumante et un paquet emballé. De ses yeux troublés, l'ancien Serpentard perçut difficilement un sourire sous une expression infinie de tristesse : elle essayait d'être avenante. Son visage devait être si chaleureux, lui aussi, si lumineux. Tout juste comme avait pu l'être celui de sa fille.

\- Elle a laissé ça pour vous, également.

« Je vous remercie », réussit-il à articuler, tout en attrapant avec grâce le paquet que lui tendait la mère d'Hermione.

\- Je m'appelle Monica, sourit-elle.

\- Je... commença-t-il, dans l'optique de se présenter en bonne et due forme.

\- Je sais, dit-elle en hochant la tête.

Il sourit sans vraiment être rassuré : comment pouvait-elle connaître son nom ?

\- Hermione me parlait de vous...A ses débuts, ce ne fut pas très élogieux. Evidemment, ce n'était qu'une enfant.

Drago semblait avoir compris le sous-entendus car un franc sourire s'incurva sur ses lèvres blessées.

\- Je pense qu'elle a toujours su vous cerner.

\- Elle y arrivait certainement mieux que moi... ! Dit-il dans un petit rire triste.

\- Elle était compatissante et tolérante à votre égard, si je ne m'abuse, osa-t-elle.

Nouveau sourire. Premier raté.

\- Elle n'aurait pas dû, avoua-t-il.

Pourtant il aurait accepté sa compassion plus que celle de n'importe qui d'autre. Il ne s'en sentait juste pas assez digne.

\- Vous la connaissez. Si magnanime. Je pensais que ce sentiment pouvait certainement la mettre en danger pourtant vous êtes face à moi et je sais qu'elle a eu raison.

Deuxième raté. Drago sentait que des larmes incongrues menaçaient de traverser la frontière de ses yeux. C'était douloureux – comme une roche qui s'effrite violemment, comme un jet de glace qui pétrifie chacune de vos veines jusqu'à sa source principale. Si on pouvait douter de la présence d'un cœur sous ce torse amaigri et pâle, on était maintenant certain qu'il existait, cet organe vital qui le maintenait en vie. Et c'est pour Hermione Granger, à compté de ce jour, qu'il commença à briller - tel un soleil en plein hiver, un soleil de glace sous une cavité de marbre.

\- Je vous suis reconnaissante d'être ici aujourd'hui. Je sais que de là où elle est, elle est heureuse.

« Sacrée Granger » pensa-t-il dans un petit rire. C'était si agréable et reposant de parler avec Monica Granger – c'était sûrement de sa mère qu'elle tenait cette aura, celui qui mettait à l'aise toute personne se trouvant à ses côtés.

\- Merci.

Doucement, elle s'approcha et passa une main sur l'épaule de Drago tout en l'empoignant avec un peu plus de fermeté : comme si ce geste renfermait une promesse _« tout ira mieux, maintenant. »_

Elle tourna les talons non sans un sourire, puis disparu auprès d'une autre personne, comme pour la réconforter – alors qu'elle était certainement la première personne qui avait justement besoin de réconfort.

Une légère frappe sur l'épaule amena Drago à se retourner : devant lui, les mêmes pupilles de jade, moins vives mais toujours aussi présentes.

Harry Potter – son premier ennemi dans la vie et son premier allié dans la mort.

\- Tout va bien... ?

\- Je pense te retourner la question, avoua-t-il franchement.

\- Il ne serait pas convenable de répondre.

\- J'ai l'impression que c'est moi qui devrait être dans un cercueil, et pas elle,..dit-il brusquement en détournant le regard vers les portraits d'Hermione, la représentant de l'enfance à récemment.

Si Harry avait pu pensé ça pendant de longues années, aujourd'hui son opinion avait bien changé à ce sujet : il aurait juste voulu que le blond se réveille avant qu'il ne soit irrémédiablement trop tard.

Il pinça ses lèvres dans une moue sournoise, et une étincelle traversa sa pupille verte – c'était la première fois que Drago s'exprimait comme ça : ne serait-ce que penser qu'il puisse donner sa vie à la place d'une autre par simple culpabilité aurait relevé du miracle il y a quelques années. Maintenant, la culpabilité n'était pas le seul sentiment qui le poussait à échanger le prix de sa vie, et ça, Harry l'avait bien compris.

\- Elle n'aurait pas aimé que tu dises ça, sourit-il franchement.

\- Elle ne me portait pas dans son cœur, quoi que je fasse,...éluda-t-il en haussant les épaules comme par habitude.

Soudainement, Harry passa une main dans son dos et le frappa d'une façon : comme aurait pu le faire un ami après une franche rigolade, ou pour de belles retrouvailles. Une preuve irréfutable d'amitié et de soutien, malgré tout : pas débordant, juste là, présent, timide et solide.

Drago releva des yeux de cendre sur le survivant, des yeux qui avaient perdu tout leur éclat. C'était déchirant, et il n'aurait jamais pensé que Malefoy lui montrerait ça un jour – ce qui lui fit tellement plaisir.

 _Il n'y a pas d'heure pour la rédemption._

\- Rentre chez toi, ouvre ce paquet et ta lettre et on en reparlera.

* * *

Il s'écrasa face au feu, fatigué d'être si triste, blessé, torturé.

A sa gauche, la lettre. A sa droite, le paquet. Dans sa main, un verre aux reliefs nobles, dans lequel dansait un liquide ambre, boisé : du whisky Pur-Feu.

Nouveau soupir.

Il avait besoin d'aide.

Dans quel ordre convenait-il d'ouvrir ces présents – si toutefois ils en étaient ? Et avec quelle force réussirait-il à les ouvrir sans avoir cette irrépressible envie de pleurer ? Depuis une semaine, ça le prenait comme ça, au détour d'un couloir, d'un rêve, d'un souvenir. C'était sournois : un sanglot bloqué au milieu de la gorge qui refusait d'éclater, des yeux secs, qui démangent et démangent encore. Une grosse fatigue et un mal de crâne, des cauchemars où il revoyait la vie s'éteindre et les cris déchirants d'un jeune amant en peine. « Non ! » hurlait-il à en déchirer le silence, la mort dans l'âme. On le tenait, il gigotait, il hurlait, gesticulait dans les tous les sens entre des draps mouillés.

« Réveillez-vous, monsieur. » lui disait son elfe de maison, Aëria, en agitant ses petites mains sur ses muscles tendus et suants.

 _Réveille toi, Drago._

C'était sa voix qu'il entendait, le plus souvent.

Il n'avait plus la force de fuir le contenue de cette foutue lettre : il devait la lire. Il le devait vraiment. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle traînait entre différentes paperasses : factures variants entre ses derniers achats superficiels, lettre de procès engagé envers son père...

\- Lis là, chéri.

La douce main de sa mère voyagea de sa joue – qu'elle caressa avec tendresse – jusqu'à son bras, puis sa main, confisquant le verre d'alcool qu'elle posa à même le sol.

La main pâle de Drago se renferma sur la petite main de sa mère, chaude, réconfortante, maternelle.

Narcissa Malefoy assistait à toutes ces crises, tout ce dont la guerre avait pu laisser de son fils. En privée, elle voyait tout : des cicatrices sur son corps pâle, des yeux de cendre dont les tâches pervenches s'étaient fait de plus en plus rare, jusqu'à totalement disparaître, des gorges serrés qui empêchaient des pleurs enfantins. Des nuits macabres, où cauchemars et angoisses se liaient et se dénouaient tel un vol de rapaces – sournois, rapides, impitoyables.

Plus de fierté, d'honneur ni d'arrogance. Plus de menton levée, juste une nuque baissée, portant avec elle toute la misère du monde. Une position inclinée, de la _faiblesse_ comme aurait dit son père.

Tu es faible, tu es lâche, tu es traître à ton sang. Maudite Sang de Bourbe, que t'a-t-elle fait, mon fils ? Tu dépéris. Tu déshonneurs. Tu devrais mourir.

Un léger baiser, du bout des lèvres se déposa sur son front. Il y sentit de l'amour, du courage, de la force. Tu es fort, Drago, disait-elle à travers ses lèvres. Puis sa mère disparue, et il regarda cette silhouette gracieuse s'évaporer comme un rêve, laissant sa longue traîne noire derrière elle et le bruit des talons contre le parquet sombre du manoir.

C'était maintenant.

Il choisit le paquet : par choix, il fallait bien commencer quelque part. Alors autant commencer en douceur. Il n'avait pas longtemps réfléchit, juste agit. _Maintenant_.

Dans le silence, on ne pouvait entendre que le bruissement et le déchirement du papier sombre qui recouvrait ce qui semblait être un livre. Retirant les quelques lambeaux s'agrippant à l'ouvrage, le blond reconnu immédiatement le titre et l'auteur.

C'était un des livres préférés d'Hermione, celui que Dumbledore lui avait légué. Les contes de Beedle le Barbe. Il ouvrit délicatement la première page, et y trouva d'une écriture fine et penchée quelques mots qu'Hermione avait déposé à son attention : _J'espère que tu y trouveras tes réponses_. Puis, à en feuilletant les pages, il en trouva une cornée et se surprit à sourire au milieux des larmes « Le Sorcier au cœur velu ». Un petit rire étranglé à un sanglot s'échappa entre ses lèvres et mourut dans la pièce, tandis qu'une larme accueillit le commentaire de l'ancienne Gryffondor, sur la page de gauche.

 _Celui-ci est mon préféré. Je te le laisse : je sais que tu t'y reconnaîtras. Ouvre ton cœur. C'est l'amour qui doit gagner Drago, toujours._

Il connaissait cette histoire : c'était l'une de ses préférées dans les contes de Beedle. Personne ne l'avait jamais su, d'ailleurs. À quoi bon ?

Puis, ses yeux se posèrent sur l'enveloppe. Cette fois, il devait s'armer de courage : il était pratiquement certain que c'était une lettre rédigée de sa main. Potter avait été clair : après l'avoir lu, tout pouvait changer. De ça aussi, il en était certain. Lâchement, il avait choisit l'emballage il savait qu'il n'aurait pas été confronté directement à Hermione. Intuition ou simple révélation, il avait vu juste.

Il décacheta docilement le papier. Sur la lettre au papier quelque peu vieillit se trouvait sa filiation. _A Drago Malefoy._ Puis il ouvrit, et lu.

 _Drago,_

 _Les années sont passées sans que je ne vois à quel point tu as changé pour être celui que tu es aujourd'hui. Tu as toujours été là, et ça a toujours été nous quatre. Harry, Ron, toi et moi. Pourtant, tu n'as jamais été comme Harry et Ron, pour moi. Puis, tout a changé : c'est devenu nous deux. Juste toi et moi. Tu étais là, même dans l'ombre, tu épiais, aux aguets. Longtemps, je me suis questionné : qu'attendais-tu ? Pourquoi tant de remontrance face à moi ? Je me suis vue, au fil des années, me restreindre à une seule et unique question : pourquoi moi ?_

 _C'était pourtant clair. Mais je n'ai peut-être pas tout déceler à temps pour te sauver. Je le voulais, crois-moi : malgré tout ce que tu pouvais penser, tu étais important. Drago, j'ai toujours pensé que tu m'en voulais, mais c'était contre toi que ta haine été poussée, et contre moi que tu l'extériorisais. Tu étais si fragile et personne ne le voyait, du moins personne ne s'en souciait._

 _Mais moi si, et depuis toujours._

 _J'aurai voulu que les choses soient plus faciles et que tu ne sois pas sous le joug d'un père dépourvu de morale et de rationalité. Tu es si influençable, Drago. J'aimerai que tu combattes ça, et si ce n'est pas pour moi, c'est avant tout pour toi._

 _Je sais que tu savais la vérité et que ce qu'on te faisait croire ne l'était pas. Tu as toujours été assez malin pour qu'on ne remarque rien, mais moi, je l'ai vu. Je suis fière de toi._

 _J'aimerai que tu excuses toutes ces années de haine – elle étaient vaines, et tu étais si perdu. J'espère que tu trouveras le chemin : on sera là pour t'aider. Il suffit d'ouvrir les yeux. Avec du mal et des efforts, tu y arriveras. A présent, tu dois ouvrir ton cœur : je sais que tu peux aimer, Drago. Tu es en est digne. Toute ta vie, tu as fuit l'amour, tu l'as considéré comme une faiblesse. Je le sais à présent : ton amour, le tien, sera timide et quelque peu lâche, mais présent. Je crois en toi et je ne t'en veux pas. Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu._

 _J'affronte la mort dans l'espoir de t'y retrouver un jour, aux côtés des perdus et de ceux que tu as aimé. Nous sommes tous là pour toi, et nous t'attendons._

 _Je ne t'oublierai jamais, toi et tes yeux. J'ai gravé ton regard à l'encre sur mes paupières afin de te voir même dans un sommeil éternel._

 _Hermione Granger._

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu._


End file.
